


Just a Taste of Lace

by GigaCat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Challenge fic, M/M, mention of rough sexy fun, minor crossdressing (mens lingerie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigaCat/pseuds/GigaCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for challenge 5 over at Mating_Games over at LJ.</p><p>"Sweet god…"  </p><p>Peter had told Chris to expect a surprise tonight, but he really hadn't been expecting something like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Taste of Lace

**Author's Note:**

> For as much as I love the Mating_Games challenges, I really hate the max word limit (750) XD

"Sweet god…" 

 

Peter had told Chris to expect a surprise tonight, but he _really_ hadn't been expecting something like this.

 

In hindsight, yeah; sex with Peter has never been 'normal'.

 

"Well?" Peter asks expectantly.  His hands are on his hips, where a _skirt_ rests, wrapped low around them.  There's a pair of garters underneath that are keeping up a set of black lace hose – Peter's shaved his legs, Chris notes – and it's all completed by a set of black heels.

 

Peter wears it all _way_ too well.  Chris is a pervert for _liking_ it, too.

 

His dick doesn't have anything against it; it chubs against Chris's thigh by the second.  In plain view, no less, as Chris had showered and gotten comfortable as Peter had disappeared to the other bathroom.  He leans back on his elbows and smirks, not bothering to hide the slight shame he feels over finding Peter appealing in _lingerie_.  "Looks good."

 

Peter arches a brow sharply.  "Good."

 

Chris's brows raise some.  His lips purse briefly and he wets them, trying to articulate more to Peter's tastes.  There are things in his brain short-circuiting, though.  "Yeah.  Very good. "

 

Peter rolls his eyes in exasperation but drops his hands from his hips and saunters over to the bedside.  Chris wonders where the hell he learned to walk so smoothly in heels, then decides that he doesn't want to know.  Just like how he doesn't want to think about how they even became something like lovers – dysfunctional at best. 

 

Peter lifts a leg and presses a pointed heel just beside Chris's thigh, a wily smirk pulling at his lips now.  "Not even going to ask where I got this ensemble?"

 

"Don't want to know," Chris answers.  He doesn't hesitate to drag a hand up Peter's calf.  It's so _smooth_ , sans the slight texture of the stocking.  He curls his fingers behind Peter's knee and gives him a small tug.  "C'mere…"

 

Peter snorts softly but does anyway, kneeing onto the bed and gracefully straddling Chris's hips.  Chris might not be as solid as a werewolf, but he's lean from keeping up with training.  Just as broad through the shoulders, with a narrower waist.  It's always a toss-up on who pins whom, but tonight he knows exactly what Peter is after, and glides both his hands along Peter's thighs, up to cup his ass underneath that scandalous skirt, finding no underwear underneath.  Should have known.  Actually, now that he's taking time to look, he can see Peter's cock starting to lift the front some as it fills and thickens.

 

Peter smooths his hands over Chris's chest, loves to knead at him like a _cat_ , and squirms into his touch, wanting more. 

 

Peter _scratches_ , all blunt nails, leaves red welts down Chris's chest.  Chris _hisses_ and bares his teeth, digs his own nails into the fleshy part of Peter's ass, rocks his hardened dick under Peter's balls.

 

It's hard to say who kisses whom, but it's _brutal_ , all teeth and tongue and pulling and sucking. _Filthy_.  Peter drags the sides of his pointed high heels against the soft skin of Chris's outer thighs, and that's all it takes for Chris to flip him, pin him down.  Peter fights, always does, it's instinct and Chris gets his teeth on Peter's neck, _bites_ hard enough to draw blood.

 

Peter lets out the lovechild of a snarl and whimper, scratches angrier marks down Chris's sides, digs hot points of pain on his hips; those will bruise later.

 

Chris claws right back at him, worries his teeth in Peter's skin, the sharp metallic tang of blood against his tongue fueling the fire pooling in his own veins.  He manages to get ahold of one of Peter's wrists and pins it over Peter's head, lets out a very human growl as he ruts against the werewolf.

 

Peter tenses and gasps out – then goes lax.  Submitting.  Just to Chris, just tonight.  Next time might be different, but tonight Peter yields and raises a leg, hooks it over Chris's hip and digs a heel against his ass.

 

 _This_ is their relationship; push and pull.  Acquiescing.  Sex resulting in bruises and scratches. 

 

Chris isn't giving it up anytime soon.

 

He makes a point to get a picture of Peter afterward, looking utterly debauched, white streaking over his rucked up skirt. 

 

A dozen holes ripped in his stockings. 

 

A heel gone missing. 

 

Hair mussed.

 

Lips pulled into a cat-got-the-cream smile.

 

_Perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [Tumblr](http://gigacat.tumblr.com/). Be warned -- There will be pictures of men. And men's butts. And men's dangly bits. Often interacting with each other in fun ways.
> 
> Thank you to my BB [thevoiceofwrath](http://thevoiceofwrath.tumblr.com/) for beta'ing so awesomely. Without her, my fics would be a mess. Expect her Tumblr to have sexy men doing sexy things as well.


End file.
